Dancing Between the Lines
by Element Guardian
Summary: Kyoya has always loved the dance, but he loves the dancer even more. Kyoya/OC, slight Mori/OC
1. Prologue

Summary: Kyoya has always loved the dance, but loves the dancer even more.

Pairings: Kyoya/OC and slight Mori/OC

Author's Notes: Enjoy, and I will update faster if you review!

Dancing Between the Lines

Prologue

A five-year-old Kyoya tried to stifle a yawn, as he was led over to a couple and their daughter. The ballet performance that he had been required to attend had run late, well past his bedtime. His older brothers, more accustomed to the late hour did not hint that they were tired, but their boredom was slightly portrayed on their faces. However, they followed dutifully behind their father. Fuyumi had declined to meet the small family, preferring to wait with her fiancé and the rest of his family.

The couple was obviously an interracial couple. The woman was of Japanesse decent. Her long black hair flowed down her back and her slim eyes were a beautiful hazel color. The man was obviously strong, as he held his daughter with one arm. His hair was a strange mixture of red, brown, and the beginnings of gray. His green eyes sparkled with laugher.

"Ootori," the man said, waving his free hand, "it's good to see you again."

"You as well, Healy," Kyoya's father replied.

In his head, Kyoya scanned his memory for the importance of the family. Healy, must be Robert Healy, the son who turned his father's failing pharmaceutical company into a success. That meant the Japanese woman was his wife, Hiromi Healy. The child was their daughter, Melody.

Hiromi smiled lovingly. "Yoshio, your sons look like they will grow into fine young men."

"I expect nothing less of them," Kyoya's father said with pride.

Kyoya continued to stare up at Melody. She was still in her costume from the ballet. She had danced as a young party guest in the _Nutcracker_. Her hair, a similar shade to her father's, was curled gracefully around her face. Her eyes were one of the few signs that she was half Japanese. They studied him as he studied her.

"Your performance was beautiful tonight," Kyoya said up to the girl.

Melody blinked, and then smiled. "Thank you, Kyoya."

"Melody honey, how do you know his name?" her mother asked. Melody shrugged, not giving up her juicy secret.

Her father placed her down on her feet. "Well go talk to your new friends."

The three adults turned to talk to one another, casually, about business. Kyoya didn't buy the pleasantries; his father had to be scheming about something.

"Do you want to play a game?" Melody asked the brothers, after she got bored of what the adults were saying. The three shrugged. The young girl turned to the older two boys. "Try to find us."

Without a second thought, Melody grabbed Kyoya's hand and took off running. He could hear his father protesting, and Healy's assurance that the pair couldn't get far. Kyoya could also hear his brothers trying to follow them, but they were having trouble trying to navigate through a large group of people. Melody led him through the lobby, and back into the theater area.

"I don't think we are supposed to be here," Kyoya said as he dropped Melody's hand.

Melody turned towards him. "Who is here to stop us?"

He watched the young girl climb up onstage. She danced slowly for a few minutes before turning to him. "Come up here and dance with me! It's not right to dance by yourself."

Kyoya climbed up on stage. Melody placed his hands where they were supposed to go, and the two started a clumsy waltz. Suddenly, soft violin music came over the speakers. Some of the other dancers from the show had also escaped into the theater.

All of the other dancers were older than the hiding children, however they still joined the simple waltz that was going around. Kyoya couldn't help but notice that a bottle of something was being passed around.

The door open to the theater, Melody and Kyoya quickly ducked behind some of the scenery that had yet to be put away. Kyoya could hear his oldest brother call for him. "Where are you two?"

"Who two?" the dancer who had played the role of the Sugar Plum Fairy asked.

Kyoya heard his brother sighed. "My younger brother and one of the younger dancers."

"So kids?" a male dancer responded. Melody and Kyoya peaked out from behind the scenery. They watched the male dancer hold up the bottle of something. It looked like wine. "Do you really think that we would have kids hanging around here?"

The door closed. The older dancer laughed behind the back of the Ootori boy. The dancers went back to their wine. The young pair came out from behind the scenery. They sat on the edge of the stage, with their feet hanging down.

"I like it here" Kyoya said out loud.

Melody looked up at him and smiled. "Then stay with me forever."

**Interesting Notes:**

The surname Healy means artistic and scientific in Gaelic


	2. Arrival

Disclaimer: No claims of ownership of Ouran Host Club is being made by the author.

A.N.: Keep reviewing! I'll post faster.

Dancing Between the Lines

Chapter 2

Arrival

Melody stretched as she got off the plane. She had braided her long hair so that it would look presentable to anyone who might see her between now and a shower. Her knee was killing her, and took every ounce of her will power not to favor it. If one of them saw her limping, they might tell the director. Then she couldn't dance the part of the black swan for Kyoya. Not that anyone was paying enough attention to her any ways.

Everyone was tired and cranky. Most of the dancers tried to ignore each other. Ever since the tour had gone abroad, they had spent every minute of every day with one another. This theater in Japan was their last stop. Then the dancers could go their separate ways until the next big production.

"Knee killing you?" Kayte asked as she came up to Melody. It was a little scary how close the two resembled each other.

"Of course," Melody responded with a smile. "How about yours?"

"It hasn't stopped hurting since Germany," Kayte replied. She pulled her dark, reddish brown hair into a bun.

"I can one up you, mine hasn't stopped since France," Melody replied. "I think I'm going to have to take some time off once this is all over."

One of the male back up dancers turned towards the pair. "What are you two whispering about?"

"About how you are never going to be anything more than the chorus," Melody responded.

Kayte watched as the man snorted, but didn't take Melody's bait for a fight. "Do you have to be so mean?"

"He's had it coming," Melody responded.

The group walked through the quiet terminal, as they had arrived in Japan late at night. It was a blessing, as there were no reporters to try and capture the photos of the exhausted dancers. In fact the only person who was waiting for the group was an older man in a suit. He carried a bouquet of brilliant red flowers in his arms.

"Excuse me, Miss Healy," the older man said, in English, as he caught Kayte by the elbow, "these are from Master Ootori."

Kayte blushed. "I'm not Melody, she is."

The man looked nervous and bowed deeply. "I apologize, madam. I have never met you but Master Ootori said he wanted you to have these as soon as you arrived in the country."

"Everybody mistakes us for each other," Melody said as she took the flowers into her arms. "Don't worry about it. Tell Kyoya I'll call him tomorrow at some point."

"Very well Miss Healy," the man said before turning to leave.

Melody took a minute to take in the beauty of the flowers as she cradled them in her arms. He always sent her flowers in her favorite color, red. The other dancers around her glared down at the young women as she took a delicate sniff of the flowers.

"Of course she would get flowers," one of female dancers snapped, and several them continued their trip out of the airport, into the waiting bus. The directors, stage managers, and choreographers split from their conversation to try and keep control of the dancers.

Kayte looked at the flowers, already impressed with the guy who could make Melody smiled like that. "Who are they from?"

"Kyoya Ootori," Melody sighed, her smile growing more. "I've known him since I was five. He always sends me a gift when I come into the country for a performance."

"Are those from your boy?" the head director asked as he approached the group.

Melody nodded. "He never fails."

"With his track record I would have thought he would have sent you something to do with the role of black swan. He must be losing his touch," the director teased good naturedly.

Kayte, who had never heard of the name Kyoya until that night, felt out of the loop. Melody noticed her friend, probably the closet thing she could ever have to a best friend, looking a little upset. "What do you want to know about Kyoya?"

HoldMeCloseNowTinyDancer-HoldMeCloseNowTinyDancer-HoldMeCloseNowTiny

Later on that day, Kyoya was preparing for the upcoming host club day. His evening chauffer had told him that the flowers had arrived to Melody. The man had also admitted to confusing Melody with another dancer. After looking at some pictures, Kyoya understood why.

The girls looked very much alike indeed. Kayte Richards had grown up in the suburbs of Chicago, in what was called the "upper middle class" life style. She attended the same dance academy that Melody did, and it seemed the two had become close friends. They looked so alike that Kayte was to play the white swan to Melody's black in the company's production of Swan Lake.

There were differences, which rang loud and clear to Kyoya. Melody had always favored lace, pearls, and other classics for accessories. Kayte, if the pictures that Kyoya could find of her were any indication, preferred to have jewelry that stood out within the crowd.

At that moment, Kyoya's phone vibrated in his pocket. He pulled it out to answer. "Hello? Who is speaking?"

"Don't you have caller id?" Melody's tired voice asked from over the other end.

"Hello Mel," Kyoya said with a smile.

He could hear Melody giggle. "Hello Kyo."

"Thank you for the flowers, they are lovely," Melody said, as she stifled a yawn.

"I'm glad you got them," Kyoya said with a smile.

"Your chauffer told you he got them to me," Melody accused. "And the poor man probably confessed to mixing me up with Kayte."

Kyoya chuckled. "You know me to well. Now, will I get to see you beyond your performance."

"Maybe," Melody sighed. Kyoya could just imagine her snuggling down into the covers and pillows. "My grandparents here in Japan want me to find a suitable husband. So they have booked a lot of my time."

Inside his head, Kyoya had already begun to plot. "Have they made a list of potential suitors?"

"You're on the list, don't worry," Melody's voice explained calmly. "They like the idea of me marrying into the Ootori family. The prestigious medical doctors."

"MOTHER!," Tamaki's voice cut through the conversation with Melody, "the club is about to open."

"I need to go, but we'll talk strategy soon," Kyoya promised.

"Sounds good," Melody said through a yawn. They both disconnected the call, already planning.


	3. Competition

Dancing Between the Line

Chapter 3

Competition

Kyoya was sitting, listening to his usual customers chatting. The girls he would usually entertain would eventually become the high class women of the Japanese society. They group would usually discuss upcoming events.

"There is an American troop in town to perform Swan Lake," one of the young woman said as she sipped her tea. "Is anyone else planning to attend?"

There was a murmur of confirmation that most of the group would be attending the ballet performance. Kyoya listened as the women talked about how excited they were for the performance. Many of them had seen the troupe perform before, and for that reason the group expected a great show.

"Last time this troupe was in town, they performed Sleeping Beauty, and the girl who played the lead danced beautifully. However, I heard she is only playing the role of the Black Swan, this time around," another one of the young women commented.

Kyoya smiled inwardly, this is what made his clients young women and the others' clients girls. His clients didn't come to swoon over "Brotherly Love" or have time with a "Prince"; they came to practice their social skills.

"So another dancer is performing the role of the White Swan," another young women commented, "I thought normally they combined the two into one part."

"It isn't uncommon since neither role appears on stage at the same time. In this case, however, both dancers have knee injuries and the decision was made to split the roles so as not to stress the injuries further," Kyoya explained as he poured some more tea for his clients.

One of the other women nodded in understanding. "That makes sense."

"What are you talking about?" the Hitachin twins said in perfect harmony.

"The performance of Swan Lake on Saturday," one of Kyoya's clients responded. "Most of us are attending, how about you two?"

"Yes, we are going," the twin who was Hikaru sighed.

Kaoru nodded in agreement. "We're supposed to introduce ourselves to Melody Healy after the show." 

"The Black Swan herself," the twins said together.

"Melody Healy is going to look for a husband here in Japan?" one of the young women scoffed.

Kyoya worked hard to keep his cool. "She is half-Japanese. Not to mention most of her family on her mother's side lives in Japan. No doubt her grandparents want to play an active roll in the selection of a husband."

"Aren't there other rich people in America?" the same young woman replied.

Despite that minor mishap, the Host Club ran rather smoothly. With no extravagant costumes, things went by quickly and routinely. It wasn't long before the Hosts said good-bye to their guests and gathered together around one of the larger tables.

"Well done, everyone," Kyoya said as he finished tallying the number of guests that each host saw that day.

"Yes, well done indeed," Tamaki agreed. "Now I've been thinking that we should have a themed day soon, one to incorporate the up coming ballet performance."

"What's the big deal? Why is everyone so worked up about this troupe?" Haruhi asked straight forwardly.

"They're really good, they usually come to Japan twice a year," Hunni explained. "My family missed their Christmas performance of the Nutcracker because we were out of the country."

"Indeed," Mori added to Hunni as he usually did.

"I've seen them perform in France as well. I even had the pleasure of playing a piano piece for one of them. I believe it was one of the lead females named Kayte," Tamaki said with a soft smile.

Kyoya smiled. Melody's performance was always enchanting. He remembered hearing Melody complain about an immature blonde that played the piano while she danced.

"If you want, you should come with Haruhi, as my guest," Tamaki suggested. "I have to introduce myself to the young woman who is dancing the role of the Black Swan, Melody Healy."

"You have to introduce yourself to her too boss?" Hikaru commented.

Kaoru looked to his twin brother. "So her grandparents really are trying to find her a Japanese husband."

"Takashi and I are supposed to introduce ourselves too," Hunni said quietly. Mori nodded in agreement.

Haruhi looked at each of her fellow hosts, and realized one hadn't spoken up. "Hey Kyoya-sempai, are you going to be introducing yourself to this Melody girl?"

"It would be rather difficult to introduce myself to someone that I've known since I was five," Kyoya replied. "I'm sure I am on the list of possible suitors though."

"So that is how you know the Swan Girls are injured!" the twins said happily.

The conversation quickly wrapped up, and the Hosts all got ready to leave home. Haruhi approached Kyoya. "Sempai, are you going to let her know that she is going to be introduced to a lot of people while she is in Japan?"

"Melody is already well aware of what is going to happen," Kyoya told the female host. "She was the one to inform me of her grandparents' plan."

"Ohh…" Haruhi said quietly, not sure what to say next.

Kyoya looked at the female host. "You don't have to worry about Melody, she has a plan."

****

Melodies sat in the theater, watching some of the newer members of the troupe explore the backstage area. It was important that everyone was familiar with it, but Melody felt comfortable since she had been dancing on the stage since she was five.

Her phone vibrated and Melody opened to see who had texted her. She smiled, and replied back. Kayte saw the smile from where she was standing on stage.

"Who was that?" Kayte asked.

Melody looked up from her phone. "Kyoya, he wants to hang out."

"We're going to be on lock down at the hotel," Kayte said calmly. "It's not like you can go meet him for lunch."

"He knows the drill, we'll just hang out in the lobby," Melody replied.

Kayte shrugged. "At least I get to meet him."

"My best friend should meet Kyoya," Melody said with a smile.


	4. The Quiet

Dancing Between the Lines

Chapter 4

The Quiet

For the dancers still in high school, there was a very clear-cut rule: there was a girls' floor and a boys' floor and the boundary was to be obeyed at all times. That was the particular reason that the hotels they stayed at always set aside one of the many lounge areas for the younger dancer to mix quietly. What made everything nicer was the fact that both floors of the hotel and the dancers' lobby were barred from the press and other forms of journalism.

Which made it a private place to meet for two young people in a semi-relationship.

Kayte was sitting with a group of dancers playing cards. After she had taken her turn, Kayte looked up to see a young man patiently waiting on the boarder of the lounge area. He was tall and slender with dark features. He was reading what looked like to be leather bound journal, and occasionally even writing in it.

"Do you speak English?" Kayte asked the boy as she approached him.

"Of course," the man said with a smile. "I'm waiting for Melody."

"You must be Kyoya," Kayte said, eyes narrowing.

The young man smiled, pushing up his glasses. "And you must be Kayte, it's nice to meet you."

Kayte's eyes narrowed further.

"My driver told me about how he mixed the two of you up," Kyoya said laughing.

Suddenly his smile grew. Melody was approaching the pair. While most of the other dancers were relaxing in sweats, she had dressed up. She wore a pair of skinny jeans with flats. Her top was a bright red with a lace-trimmed vest over it. She had straightened her hair and added a touch of make-up.

Kyoya easily caught the slim woman as she launched herself into her arms. Kayte could tell how happy Melody was from a simple squeal! "Hello! I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too," Kyoya said with a laugh, kissing her cheek before hugging her tighter.

The two held onto each other tightly. Kayte watched the couple for a minute. Melody had never referred to Kyoya as her boyfriend; no one had suggested they were dating in fact. However it was clear the two were close. Kayte left her friend alone.

Kyoya and Melody sat down together on one of the two-person chair. Melody had sprawled out and had her legs draped across Kyoya's lap. The young man was gently massaging the dancer's injured knee. The dancer was relaxing under the touch, enjoying the relief she was getting from the constant pain.

They were doing something on his laptop, as Melody typed and Kyoya massaged. They didn't seem too concerned about labels or pleasantries. They looked happy to be spending some time together.

Every once in a while, someone for the hotel staff would bring a bouquet of flowers towards Melody. Melody would look up to acknowledge the staff member, before sending the person to set the flowers down in her room. Neither seemed too concerned about the growing number of flowers in Melody's room.

"Comon roomie," Kayte yawned, as she finally approached the pair. "Let's go to bed."

"Okay, I'll be up in a minute," Melody replied.

Kayte waited by the elevators as Melody said good-bye to Kyoya. The two simply hugged each other, and gave small pecks on the cheek. Then he was gone. Melody walked quickly over to Kayte, and the two took the elevator to the floor.

"So what are you two to each other? Boyfriend and girlfriend?" Kayte asked.

Melody shrugged. "Kind of hard to be in a relationship when we live on opposite ends of the Earth."

"Do you want a relationship with him?" Kayte asked her friend.

"Yeah, I do," Melody said simply. "He has always been my most trusted friend. But between the distance and the expectations for us, a relationship is more than a little unreasonable."

"What do you mean?" Kayte asked.

Melody turned to Kayte. "Kyoya for sure will have an arranged marriage, and if my grandparents have any say of it, I will too."

The two young women opened the door to their room. Every flat surface had a vase of flowers on it. Kayte stared wide eyes. "What is all this for?"

"These are from the men my grandparents asked to woe me," Melody said with a sigh.


End file.
